A False Queen
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Morgana casts a spell to make everyone believe she is the Queen.


Rating: G  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen Merlin, Morgana  
Summary: Morgana casts a spell to make everyone believe she is the Queen.  
Prompt from ella_rose88: Cannon AU (series 3) Morgana having found out she is Uther's daughter is determined to take the throne and uses magic to make Arthur and the whole of Camelot forget who he is. Only flaw Merlin knows who Arthur is, sadly Gwen does not...

**A False Queen**  
Morgana's eyes glowed gold as she infused the amulet in her hands. The spell will cause everyone to forget Arthur and Uther and who they really are. All she had to do was to walk through the city and let its magick do its work.

She took the crown off the table where she had placed it after stealing it from the vault. She stood looking at it when Gwen came into the room.

"Majesty, I just came to check on you. Do you need anything?" Gwen asked.

"No Gwen. I think I will take a walk." Morgana put on the crown and started her journey through the city to erase Uther and Arthur and make them see her as the only ruler of Camelot.

Merlin caught site of her and watched as person after person called her 'Your Majesty'.

He went to find Gwen. He hoped she would know what was going on.

"Gwen!" Merlin called out as he popped his head into Morgana's chambers. "What is going on with Morgana?"

"What do you mean?" Gwen looked up from folding the laundry.

"She is walking around Camelot with a crown on her head."

"She is the Queen, Merlin. There is nothing strange about that."

"Are you sure about that Gwen? When did Morgana become Queen?" Merlin asked.

"I really can't remember but I know that she is Queen." Gwen said. "Merlin, I need to get back to my duties."

"You really don't remember Uther being King?"

Gwen shook her head. "Who it that?"

"Arthur? You remember Arthur, right?"

"Is he the new stable boy?" Gwen looked confused.

Merlin stared at his friend. He realized that it must be some kind of magick at work.

"Merlin, what are you doing in here?" Morgana said as she walked into the chambers. "Did Gaius send you?"

"No. I just needed to ask Gwen something." Merlin heisted. "Your majesty."

Morgana gave him a suspicious look. "Did you ask her?"

Merlin nodded.

"Then go." Morgana said.

As he walked past her, he felt the magick from the amulet. He went into the corridor as Arthur was coming in from the training field.

"What are you doing out here?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur, come with me. It's not safe here." Merlin told him.

Arthur looked confused.

"There is an enchantment over Camelot. Everyone thinks Morgana is Queen."

"Merlin, you're drunk." Arthur said as he started to open the door to his chambers.

Gwen came into the hall and walked past them without a word. She didn't even look at Arthur.

Arthur started to follow her but Merlin grabbed his arm.

"She's under the spell too. She doesn't know who you are. Let's go."

"Where?"

"I know a place." Merlin took him to Gwen's house.

When Gwen came in later she looked at Merlin. "What are you doing here and who is your friend?"

"You don't know me?" Arthur asked.

"No. I'm sorry. My Lord. I don't know you." Gwen said.

Merlin tapped Arthur on the shoulder. "Kiss her."

Arthur looked annoyed.

"It will break the enchantment. Kiss her." Merlin repeated

How do you know that? Arthur asked.

"True loves kiss breaks all enchantments." Merlin said. "Gaius told me."

Arthur took a step toward Gwen.

"One more step and I will scream." Gwen was serious.

Arthur looked back at Merlin. "Now what?"

Merlin walked around behind Gwen and shoved her into Arthur's arms. Arthur kissed her before she could protest. They parted breathless.

"Arthur, what are you doing here in the middle of the day?" Gwen said. "Uther will see you here."

"Gwen, listen carefully. I need you to get the amulet that Morgana is wearing and bring it to me." Merlin told her.

"What amulet?" Gwen turned around and looked at merlin.

"She has an amulet with a crown and a tree on it. Bring it here to me." Merlin said.

"Why?" Gwen asked. "What do you want it for?"

"It holds an enchanted that makes everyone to believe she is the Queen. It needs to be destroyed."

"Where did she get a thing like that?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked at Gwen and shrugged. He knew that Gwen knew about morgana's magick. "Morgause must have given it to her."

"Won't she be enchanted again when she gets close to it?" Arthur asked.

"No. the spell is broken for her. It will be safe for Gwen as long as she plays along."

Later that evening as Morgana slept, Gwen took the amulet off of her and brought it to Merlin at her home.

"Stand back it may explode. Merlin held it in his hand and said a spell in his mind. He kept his eyes closed so they wouldn't see the glow of his magick. He threw it into the fire and it exploded."

Elyan came in from the forge. "Arthur, what are you doing here?"

"He and Merlin are just here for supper I was just about to make it." Gwen covered.

Elyan smiled. "Good of you to come. He held out his hand to Arthur."

Arthur took it and gave it a shake.

The next morning Morgana reached for the amulet, finding it gone she started to search the bed. She was doing that when Gwen arrived for her duties.

"Gwen, have you seen my necklace. It has a crown and a tree on it." Morgana asked.

"No My Lady. I haven't." Gwen lied.

"Don't you mean 'Your Majesty'?"

Gwen smiled. "Did you suddenly marry a King whilst I slept? I know Uther was trying to find you a husband but I didn't know he had found one since sundown."

Morgana realized the spell was broken and sat on the bed, dejected.


End file.
